Adventures of the High Council
by The Dual Blade
Summary: {Just a story I made about a bunch of my friends and I being in Skyrim.} Written by Sword, beta-ed by Dagger.
1. Chapter 1

"Run you idiot! Run!"

Hello there. You may be asking what I'm running from… well, mammoths and giants. I was out hunting on the plains of Whiterun when I saw a mammoth and thought, "Yes! Mammoth snout for dinner tonight!" But what I didn't see was a giant herding along a few other mammoths. See, giants use mammoths like cows; they even make mammoth cheese. Without knowing about the giant, I loaded my bow and shot. The mammoth reared its head and let out a cry, alerting the giant and its mammoth friends. They then proceeded to find me and chase me. I changed my course and started to run toward the western watchtower. I ran towards the road and saw a wood elf. Without even thinking, I ran toward the wood elf and lifted him of the ground and over my shoulder, and continued to run. As I neared the watchtower the guards saw me coming and took out there bows to fire at the giants. The giants, seeing more humans, decided it wasn't worth it and turned around and went away. I then proceeded to let down the wood elf and apologize. "I am sorry, my friend." He looked at me with hatred in his eyes and said, "As you should be, you stupid drunk nord." I looked at him with so much malice in my eyes and said, "My name, you pansy-ass forest-dwelling coward, is Divnius, Bear of the North." The wood elf looked at me with the same eyes and said, "And my name, you drunkard, is Samchi Eagle Eyes, and you better leave before this gets ugly."

When he said that, I felt my entire existence fill with anger and unbridled fury.

"You will regret saying those words, you coward!" I launched myself at him, tackled him to the ground, and started wildly punching him. The guards had to pull us apart and hold me back. The wood elf says, "I don't have to take this bullshit," and then walks away. "Let me go, my kinsmen, I am calmed down." They slowly let me go, and I walk in the general direction of Whiterun.

* * *

**That's all folks, and let me tell you I am an amateur writer and would like all of your suggestions for this story and I know this isn't very long but I will get better. –Sword**

**Hello, everybody! This is Dagger, Sword's awesome beta-like partner! I'm the punctuation and the grammar of the pair, and Sword's the creativity. I tend to lean toward manga and anime, whereas Sword is more…video-game-ish. Feel free to review and tell Sword what you think, or if you think I made a mistake in the grammar or punctuation. I'd be much obliged, and thank you for reading! -Dagger ****J**


	2. Chapter 2: Sword's Note

(This is an author's note in preparation of writing the actual story, so please don't get mad because this is necessary. Thankyouthankyouthankyou. *bows*)

HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY, everyone! Sword here. I came here today to give you a service announcement about the characters of my story so far. So my favorite (based off of me) is: the one, the only DIVINUS, BEAR OF THE NORTH! He is a Nord and favors one-handed to two-handed, and heavy armor to light. He does no magic, no alchemy, and no enchanting. He has a natural talent for smithing and built all of his own armor (Nordic carved armor) and dual-wields Nordic carved war axes. He uses archery sometimes. Next we have the pretentious wood elf with attitude, his name is Samchi (I know, bad name, but I was pressed for time and couldn't think of anything better so, sorry) Eagle-Eyes. He wears a fur-and-leather combination to allow him to move quickly and stay warm in Skyrim's cool climate. He is very arrogant and believes himself to be the best archer in all of Tamriel, and maybe Nirn as well. Divinus and Samchi hate each other with a passion and always get on each other's nerves, so all either of them want to do is kill the other. Now that introductions are over I would like to talk to you guys and gals of fanfiction about the direction of this fanfic. My plan is to incorporate the Dragonborn somehow; I don't know how I'm going to do it so I need all of your input on this. Next, I would like to tell you all on how I plan to make the story progress: I am going to be gathering the people that are going to be in this group, and then I will set up something like a guild for them to be in where they will go on many adventures. I would just like to let everyone who reads this know I will be posting more chapters just not on a regular basis. I have a very busy summer that leaves little time to do this. But my good friend and partner **(Dagger: *grins widely*) **will be doing their stories more regularly than me so check out theirs. Thanks for reading the first chapter, and the second one will be coming out soon. Leave your comments and suggestions and know that I, Sword, will read over them. See you guys on the other side! **_Sword out._****__**

**Hey guys, this is Dagger. I am Sword's beta at the moment, so if you have any complaints with grammar or spelling/capitalization on some words, please note that I am not knowledgeable (at all) in Skyrim's terms and that if you have any suggestions on how I go about correcting the mistakes I have no doubt already made, feel free to voice your opinion. I would most definitely appreciate it!**

**And if anyone could comment on this with a statement of ****_*ahem* _****MOTIVATION ****_*ahem*_**** to get Sword to move their butt and update already (cuz they takes ages at this, you know, even if they are busy), I would greatly appreciate that as well. **

**Dagger out!**


End file.
